She's Dieing
by Bellatrix7
Summary: Hermione and Severus have been through alot, but nothing like this. So What happens now? HG?SS with quotes from EVITA.
1. Slowly Breaking Down

I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Evita so yay bare with me.

* * *

Your Little Body's Slowly Breaking Down

Hermione slept in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. She didn't know it but her husband was right by her side. He wasn't going to leave her until she awoke.

Healers from Saint Mugos had come to the school when they heard of Hermione passing out in the middle of one of her potion classes. A student had run to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room to get Severus as his wife lay cold in his old class room. She had developed Ovarian cancer and now it was in its untreatable stage, stage four.

A few days after Hermione's episode, she awoke. Severus was grasping her hand and crying into her bed when she awoke. Her free hand moved to his head and trembling she said in a weak voice, "Don't cry for me. I'll be fine. I swear."

He was so happy to see her awake that he didn't know what to do. And then the reality of it all hit him. Hermione his wife and the love of his life was slowly dieing before his very eyes, and there was nothing he could do about it. "No Hermione, this time you… you're not going to be okay."

She looked at him and a tear slipped down her pale cheek, "Severus?"

"Your little body's slowly breaking down. You're losing speed, you're losing strength, not style, that goes on flourishing forever. But your eyes, your smile do not have the sparkle of your fantastic past." He took a deep breath and trying to sound brave he said to Hermione, "If you climb one more mountain it could be your last."

Appearing to exert a lot of energy Hermione sat up and looked at her hands. She realized she was sick. Being one of the brightest minds since Dumbledore it would be very difficult not to notice that she wasn't herself. But still she denied it. "I'm not that ill, bad moments come but they go. Some days are fine, some a little bit harder, but that doesn't mean we should give up our dreams. Have you ever seen me defeated? Don't you forget what I've been through and yet I'm still standing."

She had been through a lot. After the final battle, she was the only one of the mighty Hogwarts' trio to still be alive. And yet she never gave up. She wanted a child more then anything so that she could bring something good out of two generations that was only exposed to damaging and deadly ideas.

Severus let go of his wife's hand that he was still clasping to. He slowly got up avoiding her eyes and walked over to the chair that he had seen people like Ginny Malfoy and Draco sit in while watching over Hermione and himself.

Severus dint want to have to tell her what was happening, but knowing that she was bound to find out sooner then latter he decided that Hermione should know everything right now.

He said with a slight quiver in his voice, "Hermione, you're dieing."

Pure shock took its hold upon Hermione as she realized that this had to be true. Tears flowed freely and she didn't care anymore. Severus ran to her side and took his wife's hands in his. "So what happens now? Where am I going to?"

"Don't ask anymore."


	2. You Must Love Me

I dont own the song I dont own the characters so deal with it!

* * *

Ch2

You Must Love Me

Three days latter Hermione was ready to go back to the Snape Manor. Teaching on the other hand, yes she planned on going back but she knew that if she over exerted herself she very well could die. Severus had gone to work and when he came home he had about two bags filled with letters.

He went and gave Hermione a kiss and then set the letters on the bed. She looked at him and knew that this had to kill him. "I'm sorry, Severus."

"What are you sorry for? None of this is your fault, Hermione. It cant be."

"No, but I know that you don't come to bed at night until early morning. You hold yourself up down in that lab of yours. What are you doing in there that keeps you away from me, your wife?" Tears began to flow from Hermione's eyes as she said this.

"I am trying to cure you, Hermione. I don't know what would happen if I lost you."

He gave her a quick yet passionate hug and a kiss on her forehead then got up and left the room only to come back in.

"Severus, where do we go from here? This isn't where we intended to be. We had it all, you believed in me, I believed in you."

"Hermione." He walked to the bed side and tried to calm her down.

"Certainties disappear. What do we do for our dream to survive? How do we keep all our passions alive, as we used to do? Deep in my heart I'm concealing things that I'm longing to say. Scared to confess what I'm feeling. Frightened you'll slip away."

He sat there confused but said, "Hermione, I could never leave you."

"You must love me. You must love me." She put her hand on his cheek and softly whipped away a tear that he had shed. "Why are you at my side? How can I be any use to you now? Give me a chance and I'll let you see how nothing has changed."

"Hermione, listen."

"Deep in my heart I'm concealing things that I'm longing to say. Scared to confess what I'm feeling. Frightened you'll slip away. You must love me. You must love me."

"I do love you. I want you to know that.

"You must love me."

He lent in and kissed her firmly on the lips. After all she was his wife and for all he knew the next time he would see Hermione she could be dead. That's how quickly the disease took people. Think of Eva Peron. She contracted the disease and then within months she was dead. If he didn't find the cure then he knew that he would loose the only one that ever loved him unconditionally.

"You need your rest, love. I'm going back to work. Please if you need me You know how you can get me. I swear I'll be there in a second if you need me. If the pain gets too much send me a house elf and I swear I will be here faster then light." He kissed her again and let her drift off to sleep.

He was out side of her room silently weeping when he heard it.

"SEVERUS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

So there u go chapter two now i need to update it right? cant just leave you guys hanging can I. Ok but I want you guys to tell me what you think should happen. Should Hermione die like Evita or should she live. But remember it is stage four cancer and I have so that wizards have yet to find the cure so try to keep your suggestions realistic and I will try to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok Chapter 3 not giving it a title cause I cant think of one. you guys are great Sorry this took so long.

* * *

Ch 3

"Hermione, what is it?" Severus said as he rushed into the bedroom."Ahh the pain. I can't stand it anymore. It's… it's like someone is trying to stab me." Her eyes were filled with tears and she grabbed onto the bed sheets on either side of her. Then in one sudden swift movement Hermione grabbed the blanket on top of her and ripped it off. "Oh Merlin," was all she managed to say before fainting.

Severus looked down in horror. His wife's once perfectly white night gown was now soaked in crimson blood. What ever had happened it was bad, what ever had happened could cost Hermione her very life. He took her in his arms and wept.

A very somber looking Malfoy couple walked into the room. Ginny was dressed in an elegant black looking robe and Draco was in his customary work clothes.

"Severus, how are you to- … what on Earth?" Ginny asked as she saw the blood covered couple.

"Merlin we need to get her to Saint Mongos now!" Draco said impatiently and Snape just agreed wordlessly.

They arrived at the hospital a mere minute latter. Severus found a bed and placed his wife down. Almost immediately a Healer came to the bed and started waving her wand running some tests as another healer wheeled Hermione into the emergency room.

Severus waited outside of the room the entire night. Somewhere between midnight and one am he fell asleep. Ginny noticed this and not wishing to rouse him placed a blanket over his shoulders. About two hours after Severus fell asleep Hermione was brought out of the emergency room and led to a recovery room that she would share with no one. Severus was woken by Ginny who said, "She's out of the emergency room. You can see her she's right down the hallway in room, oh Draco dear what room is it?"

"Oh its 787 'you can't miss it.' I think that's what the healer said."

Severus was just getting up when a Healer came walking towards him. She seemed to be very tired and a bit perturbed. "Professor Snape, Anne Fischer I am the Head Healer on your wife's case." The woman extended her hand for Severus to shake but he did not do so. "You're the same as you were ten years ago I see."

"No surprise yet another on of my ex-students. Only I don't recall a Miss Fischer… ever."

"Oh that's because I was a Morrison when I was a student. But that is beside the point. Would you join me in my office?" Severus looked longingly down the hallway to where his wife was. "It will only be a minute and then you can go and see her. I promise."

"Wait what house were you in?"

"Huffelpuff. Now, please will you come with me?" Severus nodded and followed the witch a ways down the hallway and through a door which she closed behind him with a flick of her wand. She sat behind a desk and motioned for him to take a seat in front of her. "I will make this as quick and to the point as possible. The reason for your wife's sudden bleeding was due to a sudden miscarriage."

"What?"

"She was pregnant not very far along about a month or so, but with two magical parents the process is a bit faster then it would be for muggles. In fact your child only needed about two more months and then she would have been fine to come into this world. Unfortunately, with your wife's present condition the cancer killed the child. There was no way of saving your daughter she was gone before Hermione bled. I'm sorry."

* * *

Ok now you guys know why Hermione screamed. Good reason right? Oh and yeah I had to kill the kid sorry about that too. But because there was one death I may not kill another one off... _maybe._


	4. Misscarriage

Here it is Chapter four only about three more chapters left I suppose maybe and epilouge if i feel like it. Comments help me decide.

* * *

Ch 4

Misscarriage

Severus sat is utter shock. 'She had been pregnant?' He let a tear silently fall from his eyes. Why did things like this have to happen to him and Hermione? Now, he knew for sure that he had to save her. If he didn't he would not have only lost his only child, but he would also lose the only woman that he loved and that loved him in return.

The Healer let him leave and he silently walked into Hermione's room. She was asleep when he entered. Severus sat in the room holding her hand and praying to the gods that she would pull through.

Hours past and she still slept. Healers came in and out of the room checking Hermione's stats every now and then. Draco and Ginny came in and out of the room waiting for the moment when Hermione would wake up from her deep slumber. At one point Severus fell asleep with his head resting on Hermione's bed. But she still slept.

Around noon the next day Hermione awoke slowly. Draco and Ginny had gone home and all she saw was white walls surrounding her. She turned a little and saw Severus smiling at her and she weakly smiled back.

"Good morning, Sev," Hermione said weakly and then sat up a bit in her bed only to be gently pushed back down into a laying position by her husband.

"It's noon, Dear. Good afternoon." He kissed her forehead and she smiled. As he sat back in his chair Hermione noticed something was amiss. She noticed that there was a very forlorn look in her husband's eyes.

"What was wrong with me? Why did I bleed?"

Severus knew she would want to know immediately and therefore braced himself. "I… I don't know how to tell you this. Well I do, but I don't want to."

Knowing she wouldn't be able to get a verbal answer from Severus Hermione worked her way past the barriers that he had put up around his memories. Somehow she got in but she wasn't going to leave just because her husband wanted her to.

She sifted through the memories of the night before. Past the surgery and past his pain filled night of worry, but soon she was stopped by a Healer who claimed to be the one leading her case. Hermione pushed farther into the memory until she found the source of her bleeding… a miscarriage.

Severus finally managed to push his wife out of his mind so that she could look at him and form coherent sentences. Tears spilled from her eyes and there was nothing he could ever do to stop the flow. Yet he tried. He tried to ebb the flow but the tears kept coming faster and hotter and he cried too. He cried for his wife and for the child that they would never have. The daughter that would never be married off and the parties they would never have. But mostly he cried for himself. He knew that if he lost Hermione that he would have had a part of her with him if only they had not lost the child.

Hermione's tears began to ease off and her breathing became steadier, but her heart was still shattered. She didn't even have anything to burry. Nothing, not a child, not a toy, not a coffin there would be nothing under the tombstone that she knew would be next to her when she died. Her child would have a simple memorial that she knew would say something to the effect of, "Daughter of Severus Alexander Snape and Hermione Jane Granger Snape, unborn." She had nothing. The child had nothing. All of this was to be blamed on her cancer. She swore it would not end like this.

Little did she know a cure was near to being discovered.

* * *

So How'd you like it enough dramma for you guys sorry it took forever I couldnt figure out how to write it. It was like every time I sat down at my computer I got writer's block and on top of that my boyfriend and I have been going through some difficult times due to his exgirlfriend and my exboyfriend trying to get us both to cheat. OOO that inspires my next fic...


	5. The Cure's Promise

Okay chapter five. Left you with a sucky cliffey in the last chapter oh well sorry this one is a little bit better. oooo yeah I dont own the character's that are familiar due to the books thank you. 

* * *

CH5

The Cure's Promise

Hermione sat up in her bed in the hospital. It had been a few weeks since she had come to Saint Mongos and now all she wished to do was go home. But her home was not as safe as it was in the hospital. The hospital was always sterile. The magic binding it was the most powerful. Then again the power binding her to her husband was probably equally strong. No silly wand waving was needed to keep her bound to her husband and that is the strongest magic around. … Love.

Severus had been at her bedside every night to make sure that she was safe. He had brought her clothing and other items from home so that she could be as comfortable as possible. For weeks now Hermione had been allowed to sleep in her old night gowns made of the finest silk and lace. She was allowed to have her blanket from the bed that se and Severus shared brought to her. Pictures and flowers adorned the walls and shelves of the room. Little sketches from her students were hung up across from her bed.

Every now and then a student accompanied by a teacher or a parent would come into the room to visit. They would always bring her news and gossip. On one such visit Hermione learned that one of her favorite students was to be married. The girl was a pureblood and completely in love with a muggle-born wizard a year ahead of her. Her best friend came and told Hermione what was happening. Hermione wished she could be there but knew she couldn't.

"Is there nothing they can do to ignore the arrangement?" Hermione asked the young sixth year in front of her.

"Jeslyn and Mathew tried to elope on the last trip to Hogsmead, but her parents somehow showed up. They took her away to be betrothed to some snooty twenty-something-year-old pureblood prat."

"She has no choice? Are you sure?"

"Hermione, listen to her," Severus said from the doorway, "In a wizarding betrothal ceremony you are bound to your fiancé by magic. There is no way that Jeslyn and Mathew will be able to marry now unless the bond is broken by Jeslyn's parents, her fiancé, or his parents."

"Oh," was all that Hermione could manage before sinking a bit into her pillows.

After that visit Hermione had been left alone for a week or so. Severus of course stayed at her side.

On Hermione's fifth week in Saint Mongos Healer Fischer came into the room and sat down with the couple with a semi grave yet semi relieved look on her face. Severus tried to sort out the meaning of her presence when she opened her mouth to speak.

"I have good news and bad news. I'll give you the good news first because it won't make too much sense the other way. The good news is that we believe we have found a cure for ovarian cancer in this stage. The bad news is that this cure is very experimental and there is a chance that you won't pull through the surgery let alone the recovery process," she said to Hermione. "You have a choice. You can take the surgery and possibly outlive us all or you can forget about the surgery and die within the year. It's up to you, Hermione. You are able to make this decision on your own you're still stable to do this on your own. But if you wait until tomorrow it might just be too late."

"The choice is mine and mine alone," Hermione whispered to herself before breaking into tears, half of them over joy for the cure being found and half of them due to distraught confusion over what to do.

* * *

AN: Thank you uys for those wonderful heartfelt reviews from the last chapter. I love that you guys were able to fall in love again with these characters as they are in this new light. My fave reviews (concerning characters) are the ones where you guys are so happy with the way I made Severus all nice and loving and loveable. It was a hard task after all. What with his natural air of big nosey pain in the arse scarry teacher-ness it is not easy to make him a loveable knid of guy. Oh well thank you guys again. Keep the reviews coming!!! 3

Mellie


End file.
